<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the air by Renjun_Stole_Ducks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260942">Love in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjun_Stole_Ducks/pseuds/Renjun_Stole_Ducks'>Renjun_Stole_Ducks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjun_Stole_Ducks/pseuds/Renjun_Stole_Ducks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um nothing too special just a story I wrote for my underrated nct ships um this will include nct people that I ship with an oc and my other oc’s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, HyunJae/HaoJun, Jeno/Sungho, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Yeeun/Haejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So um basically this chapter is just gonna say the ships and the oc’s <br/>Jaeyong-Jaehyun&amp;Taeyong<br/>Dohae-Doyoung&amp;Haechan<br/>Luwoo-Lucas&amp;Jungwoo<br/>Yuwin-Yuta&amp;WinWin<br/>Taekun-Taeil&amp;Kun<br/>MarkJohn-Mark&amp;Johnny<br/>Tenyang-Ten&amp;Yangyang<br/>Xiaodery-XiaoJun&amp;Hendery<br/>Renmin-Renjun&amp;Jaemin<br/>Chensung-Chenle&amp;Jisung<br/>Sungno-Sungho&amp;Jeno (Sungho is an oc)<br/>YeeJun-Yeeun&amp;Haejun (Haejun is an oc)<br/>JaeJun-HyunJae&amp;HaoJun (They are both oc’s)</p>
<p>Next chapter I will go into more of the story plot and characters<br/>Please also know you do not have to read my story I am not forcing you to read my story so please do not comment on who you think would be better with who because these are personally my ships thank you,<br/>Ashton❤️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um so no clue what my Upload your schedule will be but I’ll try to upload as soon as possible</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>